Revenge: Hunger Games
by timtam.chap
Summary: Peeta and Katniss finally get together at the end of Mockingjay. They've lived a life together for 19 years with not disturbances from the capitol… or Gale. What happens when Gale turns up unexpectedly, and meets Katnisse's daughter Ashleigh for the very first time. Sorry this is my first Fanfic so the summary isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Catnip."

"Gale wh-what are you doing here?" To say I was shocked to see Gale was an understatement. I hadn't spoken to him in years. After realising that it might have been his bombs that killed my sister Prim I distanced myself from him. After I got back to district 12 it took me awhile to get the courage to call him. We talked back and forth for a while until one day we just stopped. It was getting harder for me to talk to him because it kept reminding me of Prim. Now Gale was standing in front of me, holding a bouquet of flowers. Even though he was older he didn't look that much different, aged a bit but still the same looking Gale.

"I came here to give you these." He says as he hands over the flowers.

"And?" I ask obviously not believing that he came all this way just to give me flowers.

"And to tell you I miss you and should have come back. Katniss, I still love you." I just stand there looking at Gale trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Katniss I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make such stupid mistakes, your all I've been thinking about these last couple of years."

He can't be serious. If I've all he's been thinking about why didn't he come back sooner?

"Gale I can't be with you and it's not just about Prim." I try to hold back a sob as I say her name. It's still very hard to think of her after all these years.

"What is it, Katniss I will do anything."

"Gale I'm sorry it's just that I haven't seen you in years and-"

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow-."_

"Who is that?" Gale says trying to look around my shoulder. I know instantly who it was singing that song. The same song I sung to Rue while she was dying in the hunger games.

_"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes-"  
_  
"No one." I say quickly trying to get Gales attention.

_"And when you awake, the sun will rise-"  
_  
"Unless I'm hearing things it can't be no one. Who are you trying to hide from me?"

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from harm-"  
_  
"No one Gale, it's no one. It's probably just the TV."

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you-"  
_  
Gale gives me a questioning look; probably trying to figure out if I'm lying.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away-"_

After a few more moments of Gale staring at me I think he comes to the conclusion that I'm not lying. There's only one thing the games helped me with, and that's lying.

_"A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray, forget your woes and let your troubles lay-"  
_  
"So what was your other reason?" Gale asks me.

_"And when again it's morning, they'll wash away-"_ It takes me a second to realise what he's talking about.

"Gale I've-" Is all I get out before I'm cut off again from the person singing.

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm-" _I risk taking a glance behind me and that's when Gale realises I'm lying.

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true-"  
_  
"Katniss I know your lying, who is singing?"

"No one is-" I'm cut off again but this time not from the person singing. I'm cut off because Gale pushes past me. I quickly follow him where he stops in the lounge room where a little girl is just finishing off the song.

_"Here is the place where I love you."  
_  
Gale turns to me with a confused look on his face.

"Who is this?" I walk over and pick the little girl up.

"This is Ashleigh." I say while looking at Gale trying to see if his emotion has changed. He still looks confused.

"Gale Ashleigh is my daughter." I watch his face change from a look of shock and then hurt.

"Who is Ashleigh father?" Gale asks I can see him trying not to give away how he feels.

"Ashleigh's father is, Peeta." Once he hears that Gale no longer looks hurt, he just looks mad.

"Peeta, the same Peeta who tried to kill you? The same one who hated you?"

"That was the capitols fault not his." I say getting angry at Gale for saying those things.

"Katniss he still did those things to you. He could turn any second and try to kill you. How could you be so stupid and chose him."

"Peeta will never hurt me and at least he stayed with me. Gale I couldn't sit here waiting for you my whole life. If you had come back maybe it would be different, it was your choice that you left."

"I didn't expect you to wait for me; I just didn't expect you to be with him and for you to have a child. You told me one day that you would never have a child, but I see it's different with him." Gale turns to look away but turns back at the last minute.

"Katniss you should of never went with him. He is still dangerous."

"Who's dangerous?" I turn around and see my husband Peeta enter the room.

"You." Gale says even angrier now that he has seen Peeta. "How could you be so selfish and put her in danger?"

"I would never hurt Katniss."

"I don't believe you." Gale storms over to Peeta and gets right in his face. "You have before and you will again. Katniss deserves better than you." Peeta then tries to invade Gale's space, but because Gale is a lot taller it doesn't work. It's his words that anger Gale even more.

"You think that you would be better for her. There will never be anyone good enough for her. At least I was there when she needed someone the most. You're just Jealous that I got the girl and the life you wanted."

"I could never be jealous of you. You're right though no one could ever be good enough for her. All I know is that no one could be a worst choice for her than you." Gale looks ready to punch something or someone. He really does hate Peeta.

"Gale get out of my house. I don't need someone coming in a criticising my husband and my decision." I say angry and confused. Why is he acting like this? I know he wanted to be with me, but that was years ago.

"I'm only criticising your choice because it's a dangerous one, he could hurt your daughter as well. I thought you would be smarter than that."

"Gale I said get out of my house." He has got to be kidding me, how dare he comes into my house and starts jugging Peeta for things he did in the past.

"I just have two more things to say." He turns to Peeta and whispers something to him so I can't hear, but whatever it is makes Peeta really mad. He then turns back to me. To my surprise he talks to Ashleigh. "Ashleigh just remember that your father tried to kill your mother, always watch your back around him, you don't know when he will turn on you." Why would he tell my daughter that? I'm about to yell at Gale and to tell him for the third time to get out of my house when Peeta's fist connects with his jaw. Gale stumbles back.

"See Katniss I told you he was dangerous." Gale points out while rubbing his jaw.

"Peeta isn't the bad one here Gale, it's you. Why would you even say that to my daughter? Now get out of my house."

"Are you serious? After what he just did? You know what forget it. I'm going to make you two pay for your mistakes." He points at Peeta. "I will make you pay for putting Katniss at risk and punching me." He then turns to Katniss. "I will make you pay for the stupid mistake you made, you should of picked me I would have protected you. Not like that pig." My hands moving before I can react. I slap Gale in the face leaving my hand print. "Now you will really pay." He looks down at my daughter. "I'm going to use her to get my revenge." Then Gale turns around and storms out of the house leaving Peeta and me trying to work out what just happened. Peeta comes up to me and takes Ashleigh, he whispers something into her ear and she leaves the room. Peeta turns to me.

"Are you alright?" I slowly nod my head and Peeta hugs me. I stay in his embrace for a while but not long; because I know something's not right.

"Peeta I don't think Gale meant anything that he said, well not all of it." Peeta looks at me.

"What do you mean?" He squints his eyes trying to figure out what I just said. I sigh.

"I mean Gale would never act or say most of those things. Even if he was Jealous. It's just, to out of character for him." Peeta finally gets it and considers it for a moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about it for the moment. We have enough to worry about for now." I know what he is talking about instantly. I'm due to have my next child in 8 months. Peetas right, even though I'm not convinced that Gale was acting like himself. I have enough to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

30 years after the rebellion.

Ashleigh's POV

It was just like a normal day in the forest outside of district 12. My mother and I were hunting together like we usually do. We had just caught our second squirrel and had another full afternoon of hunting left. I like watching my mother hunt with her bow; she seems calmest when she is out in the forest with it. I've noticed that over the years sometimes after a day of hunting she doesn't scream in her sleep, I think it helps take away the nightmares. Ever since I can remember my mum has been having nightmares, about the games, about the rebellion and about her younger sister's death. I hear her screaming once or twice a week now, not as much as she used to when I was younger.

"Hey mum when is Auntie Annie coming today with Finnick?" Normally mum and I don't talk much when we are hunting it scares away the animals, but this week used to be the week of the reapings. So mum always starts worrying about nothing and if I don't distract she thinks too much about the games and Prim.

"They will get here later this afternoon" Mum answers not stoping or looking at me.

"Ok umm how long are they staying for?"

"A week."

"Are they staying at our house or your old house?"

"Where they always stay, at our house. Now please stop talking your scaring away all the animals."

"Sorry mum." Mum stops walking and turns back to me.

"I'm sorry Ash I know you're only trying to help and I appreciate it but we need to make sure we have enough food for everyone tonight." Mum and I continue to hunt for the rest of the afternoon. We manage to catch another 3 squirrels and a turkey.

"Do you want to try and catch some fish?" My mother asks. I give her a look that says you have got to be kidding me. I may be able to use a bow ok but not as good as my mum. I'm better at using knives for throwing. I can use them for close combat, not that I've had that much practice. Fishing though is just not one of my talents. If I had to fish to save my life, well I would be dead. Last time I tried fishing I repeatedly got snagged on rocks. I ended up losing to many hooks so mum 'suggested' that I try using a net. I ended up getting tangled in the net and fell into the lake so my dad had to jump into save me. All the fish got scared away so we left the lake with nothing and my pride gone. My mum just laughed. "Ok you can head home and I will see if I can catch some more fish; because I don't think what we have for tonight is enough."

"Sure you don't want me to stay and well keep you company?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I know how much you despise fishing and I would rather you not scare them away again." She says laughing again.

…

When I get home I can hear people talking in side.

"Hey Auntie Annie. Hey Finnick." I say when I walk into the lounge room. Annie isn't my actual auntie but just a really close friend of my mum and dads. Finnick is her son and they are both visiting from district four. Finnick is now 30 years old, he was born a couple of months after the rebellion. My little brother Isaac was sitting next to Annie.

"Hey Ash how are you?"

"I'm good, how have you been Annie?"

"Fine thank you."

"Where's dad?"

"Making cookies." Isaac says excitedly. I stand there awkwardly not sure what else to say. I'm not the most social person. My dad and brother are the social ones; they have no problem talking to people. My mother and I however don't. There's a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." I say and exit the room. I open the door to find a little boy standing there.

"Hello ma'am I have a message from the capitol." The little boy hands me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I say as the little boy runs off towards Haymitch's house. I silently wish him good luck. He's not going to have much luck giving Haymitch the letter. Unless he is sober today (which is very unlikely) he won't be answering the door. I close the door and look at the letter.

_Dear district 12 residents. I would like to inform you that there will be mandatory viewing at 8:30 tonight. From president Paylor. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the two people who are following this story and the one person who favourite it :) I really really appreciate it. I know this isn't the best written fanfic but it made my day to have people follow it and favourite it. Thank you! Now back to the story (: **

Chapter 3

Ashleigh's POV

It was now 8:25 and mother, father, Isaac, Annie, Finnick and I were waiting for the announcement or whatever we have to watch to start. We had just finished eating dinner, which was the animals mother and I caught and the fish mum caught after that. For dessert, we then had the cookies my father made. Haymitch stayed for dinner, surprisingly he wasn't completely drunk. Another 5 minutes later there was static on the TV, and then President Paylor came on screen.

"Hello people of Panem, tonight I have the assistant mayor and head of tactical warfare here to deliver a message." President Paylor leaves the cameras view and another man walks up to the microphone.

"Good evening people of Panem. My name is Gale Hawthorne." That name sounds familiar; as I look over at mother and father and see that father looks about ready to attack the TV. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when Gale interrupts me.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you have been asked to listen to this announcement. Well, tonight I have someone who will help me get my revenge. I have two special people back in district 12 with a daughter. One of them was actually my friend for a very long time until she made a stupid decision. The other one however is the stupid decision. Now you're all probably still wondering what the hell I'm talking about, well to summarise this whole thing quickly, I made a promise many years ago to get my revenge on these people using their daughter, and tonight I will." Father jumps out of his seat.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dad yells.

"Peeta just calm down for a minute, he can't actually do anything to harm her." Finnick says calmly

"Like hell he will, if he ever comes near her or any of my family I swear I will-. "

"That's not possible." My mother whispers, she is the only one who was actually still paying attention to the screen. We all look back.

"Th-that's not possible." Father says. "He died. I watched him die."

"Who?" I ask getting more and more confused.

"It's president snow." Annie says. That is the first thing she has said during the announcement. I've heard a little bit about president snow from mother, father and school over the years.

"Good evening people of Panem, I am Coriolanus Snow or as most of you know me as past president of Panem." Snow looks to be about over 100 years old. I'm surprised he is still alive and not just because he was supposed to be dead. "I believe you are all probably wondering why I'm still alive, but that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters, is why I'm back." There was a long pause before he started talking again. It was like he had to take a second to catch his breath. "I'm here just like Gale is. I'm here to get my revenge on the people who helped over rule me, and who _tried _to kill me." There was another long pause. "And to do that I'm going to –"The third long pause I think was used for more of a dramatic effect. "I'm going to bring back the hunger games."

Katniss's POV

I've just seen my old best friend on TV, the man I thought to be dead was alive and I've just heard that the Hunger games will be returning. I can't move, I can't think, I can't hear anything. I'm just too shocked; this is all too much to take in. The only thing that gets me moving again is the screaming.

Peeta's POV

I've just seen the man I thought to be dead walk on stage. It's not possible for him to be alive, I know I wasn't in the right frame of mind when I saw him die; but I am one hundred percent sure that he died. Actual that's one of the only things I was certain about. This is all just too confusing. I can hear Snow talking, but I'm not really paying much attention. I'm just trying to figure out if what I'm seeing is real or not. I hope I'm not having one of my episodes. Just as I come to the conclusion that this is in fact real, that Snow is standing on stage he says the one thing that will bring on an episode. He announces that the Hunger Games will be retuning. That's when everything becomes confusing and black, I'm having an episode.

Haymitch's POV

This has been one hell of a bad night. I've been watching the mandatory viewing all night with my bottle of whiskey. About half way through the viewing I can hear yelling coming from the other house. I knew seeing that boy again would set Peeta off. I'm trying to decide whether I should go over there to help when none other than president snow walks on stage. How is he still alive? I sit back down on the couch listening to every word he says trying to figure out how this bastard is alive. He goes on and on about how he is going to get his revenge when he says something that makes me throw my bottle of whiskey across the room. He's bringing back the Hunger Games. I feel like cursing and trashing the place when I hear screaming coming from the other house. I decide to not trash the place and head over to the other house. They are going to need my help the get through tonight, especially if the boy is having another one of his episodes.

Finnick's POV  
My mother is screaming while putting her hands to her ears. She's rocking back and forth and I'm trying to calm her down. Katniss is just staring at my mother, probably in too much shock to move. The kids aren't doing much either, I think they don't know how to take this news. Peeta is just staring straight ahead; I hope he doesn't have an episode. He hasn't had one in years and this would be one of the worst times to start again. My hoping doesn't help because Peeta jumps out of his seat and turns to look at Katniss.

"This is your fault, you mutt! It's all your fault!" Katniss slowly gets out of her seat and walks over to Peeta cautiously.

"Peeta, I'm not a mutt. You just need to calm down for a second." She reaches out to him and he steps back quickly.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Peeta keeps walking backwards and runs into the wall. "Stay away from me!" He grabs the vase next to him. "Stay away from me!" I'm conflicted between going to help Katniss with Peeta or staying to help my mother. The vase flies across the room and hits the wall where Katniss's head was. Thank goodness Katniss is quick.

"Stay away!" Peeta runs into the kitchen.

"Peeta come back!" Katniss yells. My mother stops screaming but won't move her hands. Peeta returns with a knife.

"Peeta what are you doing with that?" I ask.

"Go away mutt! I'm not afraid to use this." Katniss doesn't move, she's not afraid of Peeta. "Go away!" Peeta yells.

"Peeta, listen to me, I'm not a mutt."

"Liar! You're lying!" Peeta takes a step towards Katniss who still isn't moving. "You're a mutt!" Peeta moves closer to Katniss and this time she takes a step back probably realising that trying to talk to Peeta won't do any good. Peeta keeps moving forward and Katniss keeps reversing. As I get up to go help, Peeta falls like a dead tribute.

**A/N: I had this chapter edited by my friend so I just want to thank her for doing it. I don't know when chapter four will be out but I will try to get it out Monday or Tuesday morning. Sorry if it's a little later than that. Thank you again to the people who are now following the story and have favourite it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again I would like to thank the person who has favourite the story and the people who are now following it. :) Sorry this chapter is short and not edited by my friend so expect there to some… well a lot of mistakes. Sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try and get the next one published ASAP. **

Chapter 4

President Paylor POV

Capitol

When I took the job as president I didn't think there would be this much paper work. Normally I would get my assistant president Gale to help but he has been missing for the last couple of days. I've had some people go looking for him with no luck. He has disappeared many times like this before with no explanation. I've given him many warnings before and probably should have punished him by now. To be honest though I trust Gale and I'm sure whatever he has been doing is important. When I see him though I am going to get some answers out of him.

"Excuse me President Paylor Gale has just been spotted in the grounds." The person's voice is coming through my walkie talkie.

"Ok, tell him to report to my office ASAP."

"No need, he said he is already on his way ma'am."

"Ok thank you." I wait as patiently as I can for Gale to get to my office. When he does finally appear I get up from my seat.

"Gale I would like some-." I stop talking when more men enter and roughly grab my arms one either side. "What is the meaning of this?" The men forcefully push me back into my seat. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to deliver you a message." He hands me over a piece of paper.

_Hello president Paylor or should I say soon to be past president of Panem. I've been planning to overrule you for the last 30 years. I don't have that much time to be writing this letter so I'm going to make it short and let Gale fill you in. From Coriolanus Snow._ I look up at Gale.

"Is this true? Is he really alive?" Gale doesn't answer me. "What's going to happen now?" Still no answer. "Gale answer me now!" I demand.

"I don't think you're in any situation to be giving orders." Gale says. "Now to answer your question, yes it is true Snow is alive and he wants his revenge." Wait how is that possible? I'm about to ask when Gale says. "I'm not going to answer any more of your questions so don't even bother asking. Now tomorrow night I want there to be mandatory viewing in all districts and the Capitol. Snow will be arriving shortly and he will now run Panem again. You will write a letter addressed to all districts and then you will be taken to one of the holding cells until tomorrow night where you will announce that I will be talking. After that, what Snow does with you is up to him" This can't be happening I think to myself. I write out the letters and Gale takes them from me. Once he is satisfied he tells the men to take me to my cell. Before I exit I ask Gale the one question that's been on my mind. "Why?" I could be asking why for many reasons. Why are you betraying me? Why is snow alive? Why now? Why are you working with Snow? Why are you following orders? (He was never good at following orders) Why do you need mandatory viewing, what's the big announcement going to be? A look of remorse crosses his face but only for a second that makes me think I could have imagined it. Gale doesn't answer my many questions rolled into one little word. He does though walk away leaving me with the guards who take me to my cell which I will be calling home for the next 24 hours. Depending on what Snow decides to do with me it may be a longer stay. As time passes I grow to like the cell more and more because once Snow is finished with me I doubt he will be keeping me alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG I got my first 2 reviews :) :) :) Thank you so much for reviewing :D It means the world to me that you took the time to review my story :) I would also again like to thank the people who have favourite and followed my story :) I would also like to thank my friend for making me a book cover for the story :D Thank you! :) **

Chapter 5

Finnick's POV

Haymitch stands behind Peeta with a cricket bat in his hands.

"Why did you do that I was trying to talk to him!" Katniss says glaring at Haymitch as she gets down to check on Peeta.

"When someone helps you you're supposed to thank them sweet heart. "Haymitch snaps back.

"I could have handled it myself." Katniss mumbles.

"Sure you could have. Now help me get him off the floor would you." Haymitch says.

"Do you need me to help you?" I ask.

"No it's not that hard we will be able to lift him, you just worry about your mother." I nod and go back to calming my mother. After a while she removes her hands from her ears. The two kids have gone to bed, Haymitch has left and Katniss is sitting on the couch next to Peeta who still hasn't woken up yet.

"Katniss mum and me are going to go to bed." She just nods and mum and I head upstairs to our guest rooms. I can't wait for this night to finally be over, yet I don't want tomorrow to come. Tomorrow we are going to find out what's going to be so special about this year's hunger games other than the fact that it's the first one in 30 years.

…

Ashleigh's POV

I haven't said anything since last night's events. I don't know what to say. What do I say? Hey everyone what did you think of the announcement last night? Oh and what about the hunger games returning. I enter the kitchen to find I'm the first one there. Dad is usually up at this time making breakfast but I can see why he wouldn't today. I start making myself and everyone else breakfast when Finnick walks in.

"Morning Ash. What you cooking?" Finnick looks like he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Morning. Pancakes, they are the only things I know how to make. Want one?"

"Nah I'm not that hungry, thanks anyway." Finnick goes to wake everyone else up. In just over an hour there will be more mandatory viewing. I'm worried how my parents and Annie will react to this. I just hope it doesn't turn out like last night. This time Haymitch will be watching it with us just in case my dad has another one of his episodes. When everyone is finally out of bed and in the kitchen I serve them all breakfast. The only person who touches his food is Isaac. During breakfast no one says anything. Annie has been looking around the room; I don't think she is totally with it. My mum and dad have just been staring at their food. "Ash can you go and get Haymitch while I clean up." Finnick asks. I just nod, stand up and head to Haymitch's house. I knock on the door when I get there and he doesn't answer. I knock even louder and he still doesn't come to the door. "Haymitch open the door!" Still no answer. I try the door knob and find that the door is unlocked. Guess I'm going in. The place reeks of alcohol and puke. I find Haymitch passed out on his couch. "Haymitch wake up." He doesn't even stir. I try shaking him and still no response. If he wasn't breathing I would think that he was dead. I walk over to his sink and grab one of the cups that are with the other pieces of dirty dishes. I fill it up with cold water from the tap and tip it all over him. I have to quickly take a step back to doge his knife which he swings blindly. I grab his wrist and twist so he drops the knife.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yells when he realises it's me.

"You wouldn't wake up and mandatory viewing starts in half an hour." I state.

"You know your mother once woke me up like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah except she didn't try and break my wrist." Haymitch says while rubbing his wrist and glaring at me. "Now get out of here I will be over soon." I don't even argue; glad to get out of the house away from the smell and the mess.

…

Mandatory viewing is about to start and I'm really nervous. I don't know if I'm nervous about what the announcement is going to be or if there will be a reoccurrence of last night's events. Probably both. There's static on the TV just like last night and then Gale comes on screen. God I hate him. After I went to bed last night I started to remember where I've heard his name from. My mum and dad were once arguing about him many years ago, I don't remember exactly what they were saying; but I remember hearing the name Gale. By the sound of it he is bad news. There was something last night that peaked my interest. It sounded like my mum and Gale knew each other a long time ago. I wonder what happened and why they are not friends anymore. Whatever it was I don't think it would be that bad that he would want his revenge. That is what also worries me about this announcement; Gale said he would get his revenge using me.

"Good morning people of Panem. The new president of Panem, President Snow would like to apologise for not being here today. I will be taking his place by announcing how this year's Hunger Games are going to work. First of I would like to mention that there will be 28 tributes this year as district 13 and the Capitol will be joining the games. The reaping will be tomorrow and will be broadcasted live on every TV in Panem. Everyone must attend unless they are on their death bed. Now onto who can be reaped this year. The tributes will be selected from the children, grandchildren, or someone who is related but younger than a past victor. If there are no relatives of past victors then it will go to past tributes. Relatives of past victors and tributes can volunteer for each other. Capitol and district 13 tributes will be selected randomly. Just like past hunger games the past victors will be this year's mentors unless there are no past victors still alive. That is all for now, see you all tomorrow at the reapings and may the odds be ever in your favour." There's more static on the TV and then someone turns it off. There have only been 4 victors in district 12. My father, mother, Haymitch and someone else whose name I have never learnt. I know Haymitch has no relatives and I don't know about the other victor but there is a good chance that if they did that they died when district 12 was bombed. That only leaves my mum and dad. Isaac and I are the only relatives of theirs that can be picked for the games. Even though I'm terrified of dying in the games I am more terrified of my little brother dying. In these games I am going to do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't die, even if that means sacrificing my own life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I already posted today but this chapter is so short I thought I would post it now :) Sorry if there are any mistakes I'm not very good at editing. **

Chapter 6

Ashleigh's POV

I'm surrounded by all the other residents of district 12. We are all waiting for the tributes to be announced. The only difference is that I know I will be one of the tributes along with my little brother. My parents and Haymitch are up on stage filling up 3 of the 5 seats. My parents are both holding hands trying to comfort each other. Effie who I have met a couple of times before is sitting in one of the other seats. She's wearing a giant wig and loads of makeup. I've never met someone who wears that much make up, apparently people in the Capitol always do. The Mayor of district 12 is talking at the moment but I'm not really paying that much attention. What's the point of listening; I know I'm going to be picked. There a two glass bowls up on stage, one for the girls and one for the boys. There are many little pieces of paper in the female bowl, each one containing my name and many little pieces in the males each containing Isaac's name. Effie has now left her seat and is making her way to the microphone; my heart is going a mile a minute. I don't know why I'm so nervous; I know what's going to happen. My name is about to be drawn. Effie walks up to glass bowl and puts her hand in. It feels like a lifetime before she finally pulls a slip of paper out. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the piece of paper.  
"Ashleigh Mellark" Effie looks back at my parents and then towards me. I slowly make my way up to the stage and Effie asks for volunteers. I don't know why she even bothered to ask. When no one volunteers she walks over to the other glass bowl and does the same routine again. She puts her hand in the bowl and slowly draws the paper out. It feels like it takes even longer for her to announce the boy's name. I start wishing for a miracle.  
"Isaac Mellark." My heart sinks. No not my little brother. No no no! I know there is no way for there to be someone else but he can't go into the games. My little brother starts walking towards the stage. He climbs the stairs and walks over to me and I give him a giant hug never planning on letting go. He is shaking like a leaf and I feel like I'm about to cry, but I have to be strong for him and my parents. I can hear my mum crying behind us and I think she would have jumped out of her seat if my dad wasn't there holding her. I don't dare turn to look at them; I know if I do I won't be able to stop myself from crying. Effie asks for any volunteers and again I pray for a miracle. No one responds, no one makes any movement. Effie is about to announce us as this year's tributes when a voice from the crowd suddenly says.  
"I volunteer as tribute."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry it's been over a week since I have published. I've been really bust lately and haven't had that much time tonight. So I'm going to post three or two chapters tonight. **

Chapter 7

Ashleigh's POV  
I scan the crowd quickly looking for the person who volunteered. My eyes finally land on him when he starts making his way up to the stage. He looks to be my age, maybe a little older. He has dark eyes and long fringe that covers his eyes. He walks up on stage without moving his eyes from the floor. By the time he is up on stage everything is silent. My mother has stopped crying and my brother has stopped shaking. I think Effie is stunned because she to hasn't said anything either.

"Oh um what is your name young man?" Effie finally asks. The boy finally looks up before he answers and stares straight ahead. I still can't see his face from where I am standing.

"Aiden."

"Which tribute are you related to Aiden?" Effie asks.

"I'm not related to a past tribute."

"Well you do know the rules are that you can't volunteer unless you are a relative of a victor or past tribute." Effie says.

"I do know the rules." Aiden says still looking straight ahead.

"Well then you know tha-." Aiden cuts Effie off before she can finish her sentence.

"I said I wasn't related to a past tribute, I never said I wasn't related to a past victor." Aiden states. "Go check the bowl; my name will be in there somewhere." Effie turns away from the microphone and starts looking through the bowl. After a couple of minutes Effie stops searching. She walks back to the microphone with a single slip of paper.

"How are you related to a victor? Which victor are you related to?" Effie asks very quickly she seems very anxious to find out. I think everyone really wants to know.

"My great grandad was Haymitch Abernathy brother. Haymitch is my great uncle." Aiden looks behind him and I look back as well at Haymitch. He looks stunned, well stunned is a huge understatement. He looks like he was about to take a big sip out of his drink when Aiden dropped the huge bombshell. I turn back to Isaac and tell him quickly to go over to mum and dad. He runs over to them quickly and only looks back at me when he reaches them. My mother quickly picks him up and starts whispering things into his ear. Before anything else can happen Effie announces Aiden and I as this year's district 12 tributes. Men then surround us and take us away from the crowd and into the new Justice Building.

…

The men lead me into room and when I enter I hear the door shut. I quickly spin around and see that the men have left me in here by myself. I walk over to the door and try the handle and find that it is locked. I guess escaping from here isn't an option. I turn away from the door and slowly make my way across the room to the couch. I sit down and take a quick look of the room; it looks like a lot of the stuff from here is from the capitol. I've never seen any of these sorts of decorations in district 12, not even in some of the other homes in the victor's village. I've never been in any of the other houses but when I was little my friends and I used to go looking through the windows of the other homes. We used to try and break into them, thought it would be a good idea until our parents caught us. I sit in the room for another couple of minutes until my parents and Isaac finally arrive. Isaac runs to over to me and dives onto my lap. Thank goodness he isn't going into the games. My mother walks over to my brother and me and sits down next to us. She pulls me into hug.

"Ashleigh I want you to listen to everything Haymitch says, he may be drunk but he knows how to keep someone alive in the games." My mother tells me, I pull away from her.

"What do you mean? " I ask "You're coming as well. You're a past victor that makes you a mentor." My mother just shakes her head.

"I'm still not allowed to leave the district yet, you know that." My mother says.

"What about dad?" I ask.

"He can't go either; the doctor called just after the first announcement and said he doesn't want your dad to leave the district just after his episode." My mother says as she looks over at my dad. I'm stunned. So this is really goodbye, unless I win the games I won't be seeing my family again. My mother quickly pulls me back into a hug. She tells me how much she loves me and no matter what that I must never stop fighting in the games. Once she finally lets go of me my father comes over and he also tells me how much he loves me. I quickly tell my parents and little brother how much I love them before some men come to tell us there time is up. My mother quickly slips some items into my hand I slip them into my pocket. When they start to exit the room my little brother starts freaking out. He tries to get out of my father's grip but he doesn't let go. The door shuts behind them and I can still hear my little brother screaming my name. Eventually they either get to far away that I can't hear Isaac or he has stopped screaming. Either way I'm now by myself again waiting to get taken to the capitol.

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following or has put the story as one of their favourites :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the second chapter for tonight. **

Chapter 8  
I wasn't in the room long before some men came to collect me to take me to the train. A car was waiting outside and I could already see Aiden sitting inside. I wonder how long he had been waiting for me to come out. When I got in the car he looked over at me; but didn't say anything. I was debating whether I should say anything when he finally looked away. The rest of the trip went by quickly and when we arrived at the station I was shocked. There were camera men everywhere! How did I forget that there would be cameras, thank goodness I didn't cry. I don't want to be seen as a weak tribute. It takes us a while to get through the people, there is a lot of pushing and shoving involved. When we finally get onto the train we are still not free from the cameras, all the people have moved up against it trying to try and get a last shot of district 12 tributes. The train starts slowly moving and I want to go yell at the driver to hurry up. When the train does finally move out of the station I turn to Haymitch who has been standing near the window as well.

"So next stop the capitol?" I ask thinking that the answer will be yes.

"No, the next stop is district 11." Haymitch answers me. Wait what?

"Why?" I look over at Aiden. I guess he was ease dropping.

"You know this year is going to be different to the last hunger games. This year there is only going to one train going through all of the districts. The train has already picked up district 13 tributes. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to enjoy a drink." With that Haymitch turns away and walks off. It's just Aiden and I left in the room again. Now what do I do? I can't just walk off, I don't even know what's where.

"I'm going to go find the other tributes, you know to suss out the competition." Aiden doesn't even give me enough time to respond before he walks off in the opposite direction Haymitch went. He runs into Effie on the way out.

"Oh excuse me Aiden." Effie says trying to be polite. "Where are you going in such a rush? Do you want me to show you where you will be sleeping?" Aiden only replies with a simple later before he continues walking. "That boy has no manners. Now Ashleigh would you like me to show you your room?" I just shrug; I've got nothing else to do. "Well come along then." Effie starts walking off and I quickly follow her. When I walk into the room I'm stunned at how this room looks even fancier then the justice builder. I guess my mum wasn't exaggerating when she told me it was fancy. All the tributes get their own bedrooms and bathrooms. There is a giant bed in the middle of the room and I have to use all myself control not to go and jump right in it. I instead decide to have a shower before getting changed into some of clothes left in the drawers. It takes me a while to get the shower working, the one in my house isn't this complicated. In the end I come out clean but smelling like all different types of flowers. I get changed into the clothes the Effie left on my bed and then I lay on my bed. Yep it is very very comfy, it so comfy that I end up falling asleep.

…

I wake up to Effie banging on the door.

"Time for dinner." She yells. Great so I guess it's time to meet district thirteens tributes. I walk out and follow Effie around the train for a bit. When I enter where we are all supposed to be eating no one is there.

"Where's everyone?" I ask while looking at all the food. I start pilling the food onto my plate.

"Everyone from district 13 is in their rooms, Aiden ate earlier and Haymitch is drinking." Effie says looking at all the food I've put on my plate with a horrified expression. I take a seat and start digging into my food. I may be one of the wealthiest families in district 12 but I've never had food like this. I decide to slow down when I remember some advice my mother gave me, well it wasn't really advice but she told me what happened when she and dad at the food too quickly. Half way through eating and Effie has already commented on my manners twice. By the end of the meal I'm stuffed, I don't think I've ever eaten that much before. I head back to my room after dinner and lay back on the bed. I better get used to this room; Effie told me that we have to spend a day in each district so it's going to be over a week before we get to the capitol. All the tributes have already been reaped so the other tributes are in lock down at the moment until the train arrives at their district.

…

I don't leave my room for days, Effie came to my room the day after I was reaped but I didn't leave. I don't see the point in leaving. I don't want to meet all of the other tributes yet, I don't need to see the face of the people I'm going to have to kill to win the games. Effie tried to get me out of my room but gave up trying. She's just been leaving me my food at the door. Today though I'm going to leave my room, I need to see who was reaped for this district. I eat my food in my room again and then go and wait near the entrance of the train for the tributes. There are so many camera men out near the window of the train that I decide to turn back when the doors open. A girl enters the train; she looks just like her mother but with blue eyes. A boy enters just after her, he has wide-set brown eyes like his mother but unlike his sister he looks just like his dad. The boy looks at me and the look on his face is shocked and then miserable. I gesture for them to follow me so the camera can't see us and when we are out of view the girl gives me a hug. I hug her back.  
"Hey Ash." She says to me. "I would say it's good to see you but then I would be lying."  
"Hey Tess, same here." The boy walks over to me and also gives me a hug.  
"Hey Lee." He says in a casual manner. I pull back.  
"How many times have a told you not to call me that Sam." I scowl at him. He just laughs at me.  
"Ok fine, what about Lee Lee?"  
"No, just call me Ash like everyone else."  
"But I'm not like everyone else." He says. Sam has been calling me Lee ever since we were little. His mother Johanna mason is friends with my parents and is also a past victor. Our parents kept in contact after the rebellion and we used to play as kids. I haven't seen them in a while and didn't get to speak to them before I was reaped. Tessa starts looking around the room.  
"Where Isaac?" She asks.  
"A boy from my district, Aiden, volunteered for him." I say. "He's related to Haymitch."  
"No way, Haymitch has a relative. How come he didn't say anything about it?" Tess asks.  
"He didn't know anything about it, I think. He looked pretty shocked at the reaping. I haven't spoken to him since." I state. "Where's your mum?"  
"She couldn't come, it started raining yesterday and well you know how she is with water." Sam says. I nod. I remember ages ago we all wanted to go visit Finnick so we could see the beach. Johanna and my dad were going to take Sam, Tess and I but when we got to the beach Johanna started freaking out a little. Dad ended up taking her back to the house while Finnick looked after us at the beach. "Where's your parents?"

"In district 12. Mum still can't leave and dad had one of his episodes so he wasn't allowed to either. Do you guys want to go to my room for a bit, have some privacy before dinner?" Sam nods but Tess looks a little unsure.  
"I think I just want to be by myself for a bit." She says. "I'm going to go find my escort so she can show me my room."  
"Do you want me to come?" Sam asks obviously concerned for his sister. She just shakes her head and walks off. I show Sam to my room and we just chat until Effie brings us dinner as we both refuse to leave the room. We both try to act like everything is normal, that were both just catching up. It's hard to ignore the fact though that we are on a train heading to the hunger games to fight each other to death.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last but not least the third chapter for tonight. **

Chapter 9

6 years ago  
"Come on Lee bet you can't go out as far as me." Sam yells as he runs into the water.  
"Stop calling me that and I can so." I say as I run into the water behind him. Tessa shrieks as she enters the water.  
"It's cold!" She starts whining.  
"It is not you wuss." Sam says. He stops running for a second to splash Tess before running further into the water.  
"You are going to pay for that Sam Blight Mason." Tessa says giving Sam a glare and using his full name for more of an effect. Sam just pokes his tongue at her. "Ash want to help me get him back?"

"Sure." I say, I need to get him back for calling me Lee. We both run at Sam, splashing him. He's drenched in two seconds flat. He grabs Tess and tackles her in the water. I start laughing watching the two siblings fight. I go forward to help Tess when I step on something slimy. Eww I think when I put my hand into the water to try and figure out what it was. I pull my hand out of the water and pull out seaweed. I look at the seaweed and then to Sam and Tess who are still splashing each other. An idea forms in my head and I walk over behind Sam. I drop the seaweed on his head and he jumps back shrieking just like Tess did. Tess and I start cracking up laughing as Sam pulls the seaweed off himself.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asks me. I can't stop laughing so I can only respond by nodding. Sam glares at me and then he gives me a mischievous smirk. He starts looking around on the ground and then puts his hand in the water. He pulls out a giant pile of sand and seaweed. I start backing up and then start running deeper into the water. I can hear splashing behind me and then I'm hit with sand and seaweed. I turn back around and see Sam standing there with a triumphant smile on his face.

"That's unfair, I was only getting you back for calling me Lee." I say.

"You and Tess splashed me so technically you already got your revenge." Sam states. I'm about to argue when I see Tess behind Sam with more seaweed. She throws it at him and I start cracking up laughing again. Before I can even blink Tess has thrown some seaweed at me.

"Hey I thought we were on a team?" I say to Tess as I reach down to grab some more seaweed. Tess just shrugs.

"We got our revenge so now there are no more teams." Tess says. Well if that is the case. I throw the seaweed at Tess and then there is seaweed flying all around. I don't even know who is hitting me with the seaweed; all I know is that I must not lose. For the rest of the afternoon we continue to throw seaweed at each other. Finnick eventually tells us it's time to go home and we all start complaining. He promises that we can come back tomorrow and then we start walking back to the house. The whole trip back we argue about who hit who with the most seaweed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. There are probably a lot of mistakes in the last three chapters as I didn't spend that much time editing them. Thanks again to everyone who is reading, following, reviewing or has put the story as one of their favourites :) **


End file.
